Question: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $4$ to $9$. If there are a total of $65$ students, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $4$ girls to $9$ boys means that a set of $13$ students will have $4$ girls and $9$ boys. A class of $65$ students has $5$ sets of $13$ students. Because we know that there are $9$ boys in each set of $13$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $9$ boys each. There is a total of $45$ boys in math class.